In the past three decades, there have been major technological efforts to increase the fuel efficiency of automotive vehicles. One technical trend to improve fuel efficiency has been to reduce the overall weight of the vehicle. A second trend to improve fuel efficiency has been to improve the aerodynamic design of a vehicle to lower its aerodynamic drag. Still another trend is to address the overall fuel efficiency of the engine.
Prior to 1970, the majority of production vehicles with a reciprocating piston gasoline engine had a carburetor fuel supply system in which gasoline is delivered via the engine throttle body and is therefore mixed with the incoming air. Accordingly, the amount of fuel delivered to any one cylinder is a function of the incoming air delivered to a given cylinder. Airflow into a cylinder is effected by many variables including the flow dynamics of the intake manifold and the flow dynamics of the exhaust system.
To increase fuel efficiency and to better control exhaust emissions, many vehicle manufacturers went to port fuel injection systems, where the carburetor was replaced by a fuel injector that injected the fuel into a port which typically served a plurality of cylinders. Although port fuel injection is an improvement over the prior carburetor fuel injection system, it is still desirable to further improve the control of fuel delivered to a given cylinder. In a step to further enhance fuel delivery, many spark ignited gasoline engines have gone to a system wherein there is supplied a fuel injector for each individual cylinder. The fuel injectors receive their fuel from a fuel rail, which is typically connected with all or half of the fuel injectors on one bank of an engine. Inline 4, 5 and 6 cylinder engines typically have one bank. V-block type 6, 8, 10 and 12 cylinder engines have two banks.
One critical aspect of a fuel rail application is the delivery of a precise amount of fuel at a precise pressure. In an actual application, the fuel is delivered to the rail from the fuel pump in the vehicle fuel tank. At an engine off condition, the pressure within the fuel rail is typically 45 to 60 psi. When the engine is started, a typical injector firing of 2–50 milligrams per pulse momentarily depletes the fuel locally in the fuel rail. Then the sudden closing of the injector creates a pressure pulse back into the fuel rail. The injectors will typically be open 1.5–20 milliseconds within a period of 10–100 milliseconds.
The opening and closing of the injectors creates pressure pulsations (typically 4–10 psi peak-to-peak) up and down the fuel rail, resulting in an undesirable condition where the pressure locally at a given injector may be higher or lower than the injector is ordinarily calibrated to. If the pressure adjacent to the injector within the fuel rail is outside a given calibrated range, then the fuel delivered upon the next opening of the injector may be higher or lower than that preferred. Pulsations are also undesirable in that they can cause noise generation. Pressure pulsations can be exaggerated in a returnless delivery system where there is a single feed into the fuel rail and the fuel rail has a closed end point.
To reduce undesired pulsations within the fuel rails, many fuel rails are provided with added pressure dampeners. Dampers with elastomeric diaphragms can reduce peak-to-peak pulsations to approximately 1–3 psi. However, added pressure dampeners are sometimes undesirable in that they add extra expense to the fuel rail and also provide additional leak paths in their connection with the fuel rail or leak paths due to the construction of the damper. This is especially true with new Environmental Protection Agency hydrocarbon permeation standards, which are difficult to satisfy with standard O-ring joints and materials. It is desirable to provide a fuel rail wherein pressure pulsations are reduced while minimizing the need for dampers.